


Birthday Wishes

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander/Rev set is already yk established, Fluff, Gangbang, Lams - Freeform, M/M, it's burr's birthday, ooooohhhhhh, this is old, threesum with the other two enjoying the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Birthday Wishes

Aaron swallowed thickly, shifting on his feet as he stood. He had a blindfold over his eyes, which he only agreed to because Alexander insisted it would make the surprise even better, even though Aaron wasn’t exactly fond of surprises and would have much preferred to just get whatever was going to happen over. He wanted to be at his home, on his bed, watching some movie or another and just blank out the day.

 _But,_ he thought bitterly, _your birthday is suppose to be something special._

“Alexander, can I please take this off?” Aaron prompted.

“No!” Alexander said back, sounding a ways away from him. What was happening that he couldn’t see? There was a light scrape against the floor, maybe a chair being carelessly drug, some mumbles, and distinct brushes of fabrics. What could he be missing out on?

“Alright.” Aaron sighed softly, keeping his hands to his side and decided to wait patiently; humming absently to himself. They were trying to do something nice for him; he should be accepting it gratefully and thanking them.

“Okay- Okay it’s done now!” John’s voice startled Aaron, it seemingly appearing out of no where from the endless silence that drawled out in Burr’s wait. 

“What’s done now?” Aaron furrowed his eyebrows, shivering when he felt the brush of air against his neck and quickly brought his hands up to bring his sweater closer to his skin. He was grateful for wearing a sweater this day; especially this specific one. It was a deluded cream-white, pink stripes on one of the sleeves and blue on the other. It was soft, made of fake fur and Burr always found himself rubbing the back of his sleeve against his cheek as a type of comfort or way to warm himself back up from the cold November air. He would have expected the sweater to keep air from touching his neck too; but as a hand grabbed his sides and steered him in a direction, Aaron became painfully aware that there was somebody behind him- breathing gently against his neck. 

Whether they knew that the slight brush of air onto his neck was driving him nuts was beyond Aaron, but it wasn’t as though he was going to complain. It wasn’t a huge problem, and it wouldn’t last long.

“Keep walking, I’ll make sure you don’t slam into anything.” Hercules’s voice greeted him warmly, to which Aaron gave a soft scoff and timidly stepped forward. “I don’t know how much I trust you.”

“Alright, stay still for a second,”

 _I was kidding._ The words laid on Aaron’s tongue, and before he could say them, his feet disappeared from under him and there was an arm holding his back up. “What’re you doing?” Aaron bursted, throwing his hands up to quickly grip whatever was around for some sense of security that Hercules wasn’t going to drop him flat on his ass. What he grabbed was, more then likely, the front fabric of a jacket Hercules was wearing. 

 _“Hercules.”_ Aaron said, trying to mimic irritation but instead it came out quiet and squeaky- which Burr whole-heartedly blamed on the fact that he was still scared of being dropped suddenly and didn’t have his sight to go off of.

“You’re fine! We’re almost there, ‘kay?” Herc’ assured.

“Where’s _there_?” Aaron sent back. He just wanted to know where he was going; he would be satisfied with that, truly. 

“Hamilton’s room.” Hercules hummed proudly.

“How long have you been standing with me?” Aaron furrowed his eyebrows.

“About as long as you’ve been humming to yourself.”

“That’s… I can’t believe you were quiet for that long.”

_“Thanks.”_

Aaron got the faint trace of a smile on his face at the sarcastic drawl in Hercules’s tone. He let go of his chest, squirming a bit to emphasis his distaste to the situation; “I’d like to be put down.”

“Okay, gimme a second.” Hercules granted, and Aaron (thankfully) felt himself get lowered and settled down onto something- rather, some _one._ Aaron quickly squirmed to get off, though his fussiness was handled swiftly by a hug to his waist and a chin settling on his shoulder, physically locking Burr into, what he presumed to be, a lap. “I’m being discriminated against just because It’s my birthday.”

“You’re being babied Burr, that’s a big difference.” Hamilton teased. Oh, so he’s not in Alexander’s lap.

“I don’t see it.” Aaron said, furrowing his eyebrows, “Can I take off the blindfold?”

“Maybe,” John piped in.

“Non.” Lafayette’s voice blessed his ear, causing a jolt down Aaron’s spine. He wasn’t expecting that hum of French in his ear; Aaron’s never noticed how intoxicating the accent was. Especially directly into his ear. Aaron shifted a little bit, brushing himself against Laf’s pelvis and earning a sharp huff. He didn’t really mean to tease Lafayette like that, he originally just wanted to get more comfortable, but he decided it wasn’t a bad move on his part. Aaron raised his hands to touch the knot of the blindfold to undo it, but his wrists were gently caught between tougher, bigger hands that moved them back to his own lap. 

“La patience,” Lafayette tutted him, “You’re suppose to be relaxing. _Alexander, s'il vous plaît, ça ne ferait pas de mal de commencer à faire avancer les choses._ ” 

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows when Lafayette spoke in his native tongue, suddenly wishing that he had took the time to study French so he would at least have an idea of where this whole event was going. 

“What’s he sayin’?” He could hear John whisper, to which Alexander mumbled something quick back. Aaron could hear rustling, the same sound of fabrics against each other. Perhaps a blanket against sheets? He paused when he felt the press of hands on his hips, sliding up and then back down. It elected a shiver out of him, along with a jolt of perplexity. He didn’t understand where the situation was heading, and that scared him to an extent, but with the way Lafayette’s hands were trailing him above his sweater and how a new-found pair of hands were trailing up the insides of his legs, he was comfortable with it. It’s not as if this was new; it was more common then Aaron would like to admit, especially with these specific four. The _touchiness_ was familiar. Not the way he could feel puffs of air against the back of his neck or the extent they were going to, just so that they could get a rile out of him.

Aaron felt the hold on his hips tighten. “Burr, petite flower, sweetheart,” Lafayette hummed into his ear, “You’re squirming, baby,”

Aaron’s cheeks burned, eyebrows shooting up in surprise. “Sorry,” He breathed, quickly stopping his subconscious movements and tensed when the hands trailing the insides of his legs stopped to his inner-thighs. “A-Ah… Alex?” He guessed.

“Hercules,” Herc corrected, thumbs drawing small circles and electing a subtle shiver.

“Where’s John and Hamilton?” Aaron asked, ignoring how his sweater seemed to magically ride up and Lafayette’s fingers seemed to find their way to his skin.

“Don’t worry, we’re here,” John’s voice greeted him, then the sound of scooting. He held his breath, feeling a presence to the right of himself. Had John scooted over to his side?

“Alexander, _Profiter du spectacle?”_ Lafayette purred.

“Oh, yes, I am.” Alexander said, breathless and seemingly distracted.

“Aaron,” Hercules prompted him, “do we have your permission?”

“For what?” Aaron relaxed back into Lafayette, frowning gently.

“To make this enjoyable for you.” John piped in.

“But that doesn’t-” “Aaron, we’re tryna make this a good day for you. Can you just take it?” Alexander cut in.

Aaron stifled his rebuttal, thinking to himself and gave a small nod after a short moment of thinking it over. He wasn’t helpless; he could demand for them to stop at any moment he-so-pleased. “Okay. You… have my permission.”

“Thank God,” John breathed out, sounding overwhelmingly relieved, and Aaron suddenly felt a gentle suction against his neck. He jolted in surprise, squirming in Lafayette’s lap again and stretching his legs to help accommodate for the sudden closeness Hercules was at. Aaron took a sharp breath, grateful to have all the movements stop except the gentle, careful sucking against his neck. It eased his nerves; helped his heart calm down.

“Are you okay?” Lafayette whispered into his ear.

“Yes…” Aaron whispered, grateful to feel the sucking on his neck glide across his collarbone and gently trail a tongue against his warming skin.

“Fuck…” Hercules cursed quietly, his hands slipping up to tease the skin above the hem of his sweatpants slowly while Lafayette’s hands touched his stomach, his chest, sides, every open part of his skin under the sweater. He took special time to roll his thumbs around his nipples, teasing the sensitive nubs with gentle prods and soft pinches. Aaron stifled the sounds he was being encouraged to make by biting his lip. He was going to be reduced to a quivering mess by the time Alexander decided to get anywhere near him- and he couldn’t even _see_ what was happening. Maybe that made it that much better?

“Aaron, you’d tell us if we were going too far, wouldn’t you, doll?” John asked, a southern tinge to his voice hitting Aaron’s ears just right.

“Yes, I would,” He promised.

“We aren’t going too far?” Hercules asked, and Aaron realized that he had his fingers dipped under his sweatpants, prepared to slide them off. Was he ready for this? Aaron heard a soft moan from afar, probably Hamilton. They wouldn’t hurt him; they cared just enough not too. Aaron shook his head, careful not to disrupt John’s sucking and Lafayette’s continuous mumbling into his shoulder.

“So sweet, _our_ Burr,” Hercules breathed, and _finally_ his pants were sliding down his legs. Aaron felt a slight shame creep up on him, wondering if they’d judge him for how hairless his legs were (He shaved; he didn’t like the feeling of hair on his body) or how awkward he must look, hand prepped up on Lafayette’s leg, the other gripping desperately at John’s shirt, and legs spread open for Hercules to situate however he felt necessary. His boxers were a dark gray, he couldn’t remember if they had a special pattern on them- he wish he did. He was slowly becoming self conscious of every move happening around and to him.

Were they regretting touching him? He probably wasn’t as fascinating as they anticipated; Aaron sure didn’t think so himself. 

“Burr, do you like this?” Lafayette asked, and suddenly the soft touches to his nipples that teased him mercilessly were bold, reducing Aaron into a hot mess. He moaned weakly, the first sound to freely escape his throat, and twisted his hips. His chest, despite his minds clear exclaim of **_STOP WHAT YOU’RE DOING_** , arched into the touch and voicelessly begged for more of it. Aaron’s toes curled, digging his nails into fabric of Lafayette’s pants and pulling John closer with his other hand. 

 _Why did that feel so good?_ He whimpered.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Lafayette murmured, sounding damn well pleased with himself.

“You’re being such a good boy, Aaron.” Hercules purred, “Can you keep going?”

“Yes.” Aaron breathed.

“Fuck it, I can’t stand waiting anymore,” Alexander hissed from afar, audibly scooting in. Aaron whined, feeling his a hand grip his chin and turn him to face a certain direction. He assumed he was facing Alexander, and the gentle trails of kisses to his face were from said man himself.

“Alex,” Aaron got out, disgusted with how breathless his voice came out. He sounded like he had been at this for hours, when in fact it had just been maybe 10 minutes. Why was he so easy? Would someone other then himself melt under this type of attention the same as he had?

“So beautiful,” Alexander purred in-between the kisses. Aaron visibly cringed.

“Don’t.” He whispered, ashamed that he had to humiliate himself like this, but the wonderful praises were just too unrealistic for him to bear.

“Don’t what, sweetheart?” And just like that, when Lafayette spoke, all the movements ceased. Aaron flat-out wanted to cry, because he was getting so used to the beautiful touching and gentle sucking. Maybe he did cry, just a small sob left his lips, but it was over with the moment it came out.

 _Why?_ He thought desperately, _I’m Aaron Burr. I don’t act like this; I’m not suppose to be so…_

He shivered at the realization that all eyes were on him and that he was expected to speak. For once, he didn’t want the opportunity to voice himself. He wanted to be quiet, to have things done to him, to be treated like a pretty prize. He mentally shot himself down, reminding himself that those wishes were taboo and not to be reckoned with. He should never expect someone to do that- but _God_ did he want it.

“The… What… What you’re saying,” Aaron said, quietly, trying to collect his words and be the same almighty he typically mocks, “It’s too much. I can’t listen to it.”

“What, that you’re beautiful?” Alexander asked, to which Aaron nods and almost scowls. 

“… Here,” Alexander said softly, scooting in. Aaron can feel hands brush the blindfold, then feel said cloth slip off his face. He hadn’t realized that his eyes were squeezed shut throughout the entire time, so as he slowly opened them and trailed his eyes up to face Alexander, his vision flickered slightly and seemed to focus right as he centered his attention on Hamilton. His face was so soft, considerate, unlike the usual cocky and stubbornness he usually wore. Aaron had to tear his head away and stare at the ground. He didn’t know how to react to this.

“Aaron, look at me,” Alexander whispered, hand reaching back to his chin to slowly coax himself to look at the man.

“You’re beautiful.” Alexander whispered, leaning forward to press his lips against Aaron’s nose, then started to trail kisses along his face while Burr fought with himself. He wanted to sob; to give into what Hamilton was saying and take in whatever affection he was granted, but a part of him wanted to be strong and stubborn.

“Aaron,” Hercules was speaking to him now. Aaron gave a broken hum, too scared to face the rest of the boys.

“… Deux le touchent; Deux faire l'amour avec lui.” Lafayette said.

Aaron looked up in confusion and whimpered again for attention when he realized that Alexander and Lafayette were sharing a conversation and Hercules and John were whispering amongst each other. He didn’t want to be left out of what was happening- not again. Alexander turned from Lafayette to him when he gave another soft whimper, giving a gentle smile and kissed his nose again. “Our beautiful boy.”

 _I’m not,_ Aaron thought.

“So sweet,” Laurens piped in, and Aaron would have _never_ thought that his coo would have made him weak but he was damn well proved wrong.

“Burr, baby, could you get on your knees? Can you sit up?” Lafayette asked, slipping his hands from their frozen stand on his chest to his hips.

“Y-Yes,” Aaron nodded, breathing in and waited for Hercules to scoot back so that he could slip off Lafayette’s lap and sit back on his knees. What were they plotting? Was it going to be a punishment? A jolt of worry went down his spine, watching the four timidly. Was he in trouble? 

“What’s wrong?” John asked from beside him. Aaron eyed him cautiously as he scooted in, settling a hand on Aaron’s lower back and gently rubbed. He desperately craved more; but he wasn’t sure how to ask for it or even if he was allowed too. “Talk to me, Aaron, honey,” John cooed, scooting in closer and started to gently suck his neck and move up to his jawline, “Our beautiful boy. Do you want me to touch you?” 

Aaron nodded weakly. Was it that obvious?

“All you had to do was say so.” John purred, moving his other hand to gently settle on his thigh and start to tease his fingers up. Aaron moaned softly at the gentle brush against his beginning-to-form tent. He shivered, gasping when John nibbled his skin delicately.

“Our soft, precious boy,” John fawned. Aaron was surprised to find himself believing his words, only slightly.

“Are you buttering him up, John?” Lafayette teased from behind him.

“I’m telling him how much of a good boy he is, Laf,” John said back.

“Oh, Burr must know how good he is, doesn’t he?” Hercules prompted adoringly.

Aaron dropped his head in response, still a coil of shame in his stomach. Did he know? He squeezed his eyes shut when Herc’ tilted his head up, half-expecting some whispers into his ear, but instead he was greeted with firm lips against his. They were a contrast to his own soft, quivering lips that gave gentle gasps and, occasionally, a sob. He was so relieved to finally have something to muffle his noises into, even if it was a soft and whole-hearted kiss.

“You can cry, Aaron,” Hercules whispered, cupping his cheeks and bringing him forth to press their heads against each other. “I know…” Aaron breathed in slowly, feeling a hand smoothen down his back. It felt like Lafayette.

“La mignonne, may we… how you say?” Lafayette asked.

Aaron frowned, confused and looked to Alexander for an explanation.

 _“Faire l'amour avec lui,”_ Lafayette said.

“He wants to make love to you,” Alexander translated. It took Aaron a minute to recognize what Lafayette meant, but when he did, his cheeks turned bright red and he snapped his eyes to John, then back to Hercules. He felt like he should say something- an apology maybe? What do you say in these specific situations with other people around?

“Can he?” Hercules repeated, sounding hopeful.

Aaron blinked in surprise, shuddering. They were going to stay- they were going to stay and _watch him_ get fucked. Aaron wasn’t sure how that sounded to him; knowing people were watching, but with the hopefulness in Hercules’s, John’s, and Alexander’s eyes he can only assume that Lafayette was keen on doing it as well- with his blessing, of course.

So, Aaron weakly nodded his head and spoke as if there was cotton in his mouth; “Y-Yes. He can.”

As his boxers slipped off, Aaron began to worry. Would they be even more put-off with having him only half-naked? His sweater was getting a little stuffy, but he wasn’t mentally prepared to be laid open for someone. He glanced around rapidly, catching eye of Alexander scooting in closer and John sitting beside him and on the side Hercules was perched. Aaron quickly snapped his eyes to Hercules, taking in his face and then slowly slipped his eyes down to what was just above eye level with him. His floral boxers were developing a wet spot, a visible tent pressing pleadingly against the fabric. 

Aaron hesitated, looking up to Hercules for permission. The man tilted his head, giving a gentle smile and nodded. So, Aaron took his chance. He carefully tugged down Hercules’s boxers, letting them rest at his ankles and swallowed in intimidation at the realization that, not only was Hercules much longer then he was, he was thicker. “Oh- Wow,”

“Thanks,” Hercules laughed, sounding embarrassed. Aaron could hear Alexander and John snicker, but he ignored it. He supposed he would have been embarrassed too if he could register anything other then what he realized he _really_ wanted to do.

Lafayette gave a chuckle from behind him, “Petite flower, prepare yourself, hm?”

 _Prepare myself for what?_ Aaron thought, pausing when he heard the uncapping of a bottle. Oh- of course! The preparation.

When the first slick finger breached him, Aaron wasn’t expecting the slight sting it gave. In fact, he almost expected nothing, but he should have foreshadowed that it would hurt. He threw his hands up to hold tightly onto Hercules’s hips, thrusting his face to hide in Hercules’s leg. He gave a breathless hiss, rocking his hips back despite the clear stinging instructing him to go away from the source of pain. He wanted to push this along, to impress his boys- _his boys._

Aaron shivered at the realization that the lust was driving his mind delirious and possessive.

As Lafayette took his physical cry for more into consideration, Aaron worked on keeping himself useful. He didn’t want to lack behind; he wanted to be as good as a boy as they’ve been painting him to be. He sucked gently at Hercules’s skin, leaving soft pink marks in his wake as he trailed to his hilt. He’s never done this before; specifically laid bed with another man. But he supposed he knew what he would have liked, so he reflected it back onto Hercules. He swiped his tongue out to slick up his lips, peppering kisses along the staff of Hercules’s length and looked up for reassurance when he got to the tip. 

Hercules was in the middle of moving his hands to hold onto Aaron’s head, groaning loudly and tossing his head back in bliss. Burr perked at his reaction, encouraged and revived from his previous state of unsureness and conflicting stance on the situation. When he went back down to work on Hercules, he felt a surprising jolt go up his spine and came to the realization that, not only had Lafayette found a spot he knew he was going to abuse, but he had slipped in three fingers somewhere in-between his taunting to Mulligan. Aaron moaned obscenely, cheeks blazing a bright red hue as he took in Hercules’s tip and swirled his tongue, bobbing his head down to take a few inches and then pulling back up. He gripped tightly onto Hercules’s hips, ignoring the soft curses of John and Alexander beside him. He wasn’t sure what they were doing; but he was almost certain it was as uncanny as what he was performing this instant.

“You ready?” Lafayette pressed, sounding oddly breathless. Perhaps the sight of him sucking and licking at Hercules’s cock overwhelmed him? Aaron shuddered in pleasure at the idea, giving a gentle nod and licked a stripe up Hercules’s length and deviously wagged his hips when Lafayette removed his fingers. He loves this; the attention. He never pegged himself as someone who would want undying attention, but he’s here, claiming what he wants and it _felt so good._

 _“Yes.”_ Aaron whispered against Hercules, daring to glance at the boy and swelled with joy when he heard “Good boy” come out in the string of praise he was singing. 

He could feel Lafayette pressing the head of his cock against his hole, preparing Aaron physically. As he pressed in, Aaron shook and forced himself to focus on nothing but how well Lafayette seemed to fill him. It was overwhelming, and Aaron wasn’t sure how he was going to get used to it, but when the man started slowly dragging an inch out and slipping back in, he quickly became aware that the feeling was not only newly welcomed but desired. He wanted it- _bad._

Aaron’s knees were shaking with the amount of effort he was using to keep himself up by the time Lafayette started giving him healthy thrusts. Alexander’s hands were tracing his angel wings, lining his spine, and taunting his skin with ghostly brushes. John was tucked neatly into Alexander’s lap, sucking him off excitedly. Aaron knew the position they must all be in is awkward, but with how his knees rutted into the carpet and how Hercules was throwing out his name like it was the most priceless thing in the world made him want to continue. His self-consciousness withered as the noises of moans, grunts, pants and curses emptied out the silence and corrupted the air beautifully. 

Alexander’s moans were hitting Aaron’s ears just right. He started bobbing his head, hips rocking with Lafayette’s thrusts- which were unpredictable. At one point, it could be slow and long, the next he could suddenly be snapping his hips in rhythms that Aaron wasn’t able to comprehend at the moment. Every thrust into his prostate was a blessing, and more times then not it would hit him head on and send him stuttering forward and moaning around Hercules, who in turn would thrust his hips to stuff himself deeper into his throat. The event was dirty; but in the best way. Aaron could hear the faint encouragements from Alexander, whether to him or to John, or both, he didn’t know.

“Look at you, sucking so prettily, _God_ I love how you look,”

Aaron rocked his hips back forcefully, meeting Lafayette’s hips every time he thrusted in. It, at first, startled him because of the sharp noise of skin-on-skin contact, but after getting used to the noise, he started rocking between Lafayette and Hercules awkwardly- but efficiently. He stayed with, at least, two-inches of Mulligan’s dick in his mouth, and he made sure to double his efforts by giving choked hums and sliding his tongue precisely on the underside of his cock.

“Aaron- Aaron, I’m gonna cum. Can…” Hercules trailed off, and Aaron took the plead. He swirled his tongue, giving a greedy suck and nodded. 

He’d swallow; the taste can’t be too strange on his tongue, can it? 

 _Curiosity killed the cat,_ he could hear his Uncle sneering.   
 _But satisfaction brought it back,_ Aaron thought stubbornly.

Besides; his own orgasm was peaking and he didn’t want to suddenly have Hercules leave his mouth. He wondered if Lafayette was close, the way he snapped his hips into Aaron’s only told him he must. Would it be possible for them to come at the same time?

Aaron threw off his hopeful wishing, scolding himself on needing a reality check. Even through the haze of overwhelming waves of pleasure, he should still be able to make intellectual conclusions. Aaron moaned roughly around Hercules when a hand- certainly not Lafayette’s, because his were firmly planted on his hip and the small of his back- started to stroke his own leaking, aching dick.

“C’mon Burr. I know you can do it, cum, cum for us sweetheart.” Alexander purred, and Aaron felt as though he had said it right into his ear. His hips jolted, and with the approval, he came wet into Alexander’s hand. The orgasm drove him to lean full-force into Hercules, moaning thickly around his cock and driving himself to take much more then he had previously been taking. He heard Hercules groan, felt something shoot down his throat and tensed. Had Hercules came? As Aaron lifted himself off Hercules’s dick, he slid his tongue up one last time and quickly brought a hand to rub at the corners of his mouth while Lafayette pounded mercilessly into him. He felt like he wouldn’t be able to walk for a whole month.

When Lafayette came, Aaron wasn’t expecting it to feel hot and thick. He arched outwardly, dropping on all fours and groaned weakly. Burr couldn’t help but glance over to John and Alexander, both looking over come and freshly finished- if anything told him the assumption about _that_ was true, it was the fact that John had something streaked up his cheek and splattered against his lower belly. Aaron whimpered at the sight, feeling Lafayette pull out after he fully spent himself.

“Fuck,” Burr huffed, knees shaking as he tried to sit up without any support. He knew he wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow- he _knew_ it.

“Pff, C’mer Burr, you can snuggle me.” John invited, and Aaron wasn’t about to decline it. He scooted over, dropping beside John and sighed in relief when the boy latched on against him. “Cheat.” Alexander’s voice scoffed. He turned over, throwing an arm around John and snuggled into him. Aaron looked to Hercules and Lafayette, wondering if they’d lay with him too. Hercules was the first to lay down on his other side, scooting in so close that Aaron was practically laying on _him_ while Lafayette laid beside Hercules and, amazingly, had his arm draped over long enough to hold Aaron’s hand. Burr quickly decided that snuggling was his favourite way of spending time with these guys, because the way they bordered his body and seemingly knew how to make him feel protected brought fresh tears to his eyes.

He dropped his eyelids, laying back in exhaustion and gave a few soft, slow breathes before sliding into his own realm of sleep.


End file.
